So what? I'm mad
by OnlyANorthernSong
Summary: Flash thinks about what the others think of him during a meeting, hating the place he holds in the league as immature. I was mad when I wrote it, I can't remember why, so my attempt at angst may succeed. Oneshot


Don't own anything. Actually, I found a German Batman/Tarzan comic... yea. I'm lucky.

Pre- starcrossed

Summary: Flash is mad, but he doesn't let it show. He might be making his own problems, but he knows what the others think of him. Right?

_**So what. I'm Mad.**_

_I'm just a kid. Fine. That doesn't mean that I shouldn't have some pull around here._ Flash glared across the table at the other members. Of course, he kept his grin in check. Flash wasn't allowed to get mad. Flash was stupid. Flash was worthless. He was just the mascot. He wasn't allowed to be pissed. Wally West was pissed, but not Flash. Flash was just as happy as ever.

"Got that?" The other members nodded, but Flash didn't, just to see if they would notice. They didn't. Not that he expected them to. Nobody cared. His grin grew. I_'m not sad. I'm happy. Flash is never sad. _Batman was talking about something Wally could easily understand. But they didn't expect him to.

"Any ideas?" He had lots. He used to give them, and they would look surprised, and then they would breeze through the meeting, pretending the idea was never brought up. Then he gave up, because if they didn't take him seriously, why the hell should he take them seriously? Sure, they were better at some stuff. But they never cared enough to even notice that he cared. Never even noticed that they didn't listen. _ 'We listen' _John had said, the one time Flash had brought it up accidentally. '_We just don't have time for jokes all the time.' _Oh yea, they listen. Obviously, John was his best friend. He knew he was nothing but a good-for-nothing joke. Only a best friend could figure that out and say it so bluntly.

"Then I think that's the end of the meeting." Superman said. _Wow, thanks. Little baby Flash wouldn't have been able to piece it together- everyones leaving. What could it mean!? _Flash stood up, giving a gentleman-like gesture to the door for Hawkgirl, who elbowed him with a smirk. He just chuckled and said,

"You're welcome." Next for Diana. She wouldn't even notice, although sometimes she said,

"Thank you, Flash." Wasn't very often though. John was rushing after his girlfriend that no one thought Flash knew about. Of course he doesn't know. He can't pick up on the most obvious things ever. He doesn't notice the way that John was staring at her the whole time during the meeting, and the way he nodded to the right one time at lunch, and they both left five minutes later, acting as though it was by 'coincidence.' Batman isn't the only one who doesn't believe in that.

Of course, Flash is no Batman. He can't even be in the category. People always say,

"Batman is terrifying!"

People also always say,

"Aw, Flash got a milk mustache!"

It's what they expect. From both of them. If Batman got a milk mustache, people wouldn't know how to react, and it sure as hell wouldn't be like 'Aw, bats got a milk mustache!'. If Flash showed anything-

_anything_

-of what he could be, they wouldn't say, 'terrifying', they'd say:

"Poor kid. Probably wants to be like Batman. Probably wants to live up to the Superhero title that he's disgraced." People can be assholes.

Superman is next. He says,

"Thank you." He always says 'thank you'. But he doesn't count because he says thanks for anything, and it ends up being worthless. And when he doesn't say it, it just hurts more. Like a punch in the gut. And Flash has had enough of those to compare it to. Supes has always had to bail him out of problems because he's too much of a kid to do anything right. That's the gist of what Batman is always saying, right?

"Worthless."

"Stupid."

Maybe not in those _exact_ words. But they all sure as hell think it. Flash can handle it with a grin, like always. But Wally is pissed. Wally can't handle it. He just wants to show them who the hell he really is, so maybe he can get some of the damn respect he deserves. But people don't know how to react. They wouldn't handle it. They would decide he was trying to live up to a title he would never be able to reach- that he's grasping at straws that he'll never really reach.

Batman glares at him and leaves. No 'thank you'. At least with Bats there is predictability. He always hated Flash. He let him know it. The others let him stew in self-loathing pity. The others were worse.

J'onn is still in the room, and he looks like he wants to say something- like he knows what Flash is thinking. Of course he does. But Flash just give him a grin that says,

_Forget about it. I'm the worthless mascot. They won't like it any other way._ And J'onn leaves reluctantly. He'll learn the ropes soon enough. He'll figure out that Flash is always happy.

Always.

--

I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Just feeling kinda angsty, or whatever this is. Pissed?

Yay- second shortest oneshot!


End file.
